


Toothpaste kisses

by Mylittlepogchamp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :thumbs up:, Based on a song, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Content, Dream is Clay because of non association to minecraft lol, Dream loves his mans also, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, George loves his mans, Go listen to said song tis good and makes me very happy!!, Happy, Idiots in Love, It's all fluff, It's perfect, Just cute shit i needed some fluff to write and the song is fucking amazing i love it very much, Like I said before just a lot of love, Living Together, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routine, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy George, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet, They love each other very much :), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this in like 1-2 hours i apologise lol, mutual love, not streamers in this scenario, sleepy dream, you're doing great sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylittlepogchamp/pseuds/Mylittlepogchamp
Summary: George knows that being able to wake up to his beautiful freckle-faced lover everyday is a gift from the Gods, something simplydivine.(In which George and Dream are smitten and love each other very much, with a couple of minty kisses along the way.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Toothpaste kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo!! If you want the full experience listen to the song "Toothpaste kisses" by The Maccabees!
> 
> Have fun reading my guys :)

George knows that being able to wake up to his beautiful freckle-faced lover everyday is a gift from the Gods, something simply _divine._

He stirs slightly and emits a groan, refusing to open his eyes yet as he buries his face into the warmth of the taller man lying beside him, who lets out a sleepy chuckle and reaches up to play with the fluff of George’s messy bedhead. It was a wonderful feeling being loved, and George is aware of how unbelievably lucky he is to have such an amazing lover, something he had dreamed of since he was little. Opening his eyes slightly against his own tired will, George is met with that of pure, tantalising bliss.

Clay, still sluggish from sleep lays with his eyes closed, whilst streams of light coming from the cracks of their curtains illuminates his tanned skin and hair that is the colour of liquid gold. He looks ethereal to George, the splatter of constellation-like freckles on his nose and cheeks looking exquisite as he leans up to place a sweet kiss on them. The other man smiles at the gesture lovingly, opening his sleep-encrusted eyes slightly to look down at his lover.

“Mm, morning beautiful.” Clay murmurs, his voice deep and tired as he places a kiss atop the smaller boy’s hair, lingering a bit before looking down at George who is snuggled into his chest again, soft adoration shining in his eyes. There’s a hum from the other boy who Clay knows will refuse to wake up without a reason, never a morning person. Clay smiles to himself as he rubs the sleep from his eyes and wakes a bit more, putting a plan into action on a way to get his boyfriend up.

In one swift movement, Clay pushes the sleepy boy off of him gently and is out of bed, walking out of the bedroom door and into their shared bathroom. He can hear a string of sleep-ridden curses and his name being called from the boy, and he lets out a wheeze as he hears angry stomps drawing closer.

George rounds the corner, clad in multiple blankets and a nest of messy hair atop his head. He still looks extremely tired, his frown half-assed as he stares at his boyfriend in faux anger, leaning on the doorframe. Clay is getting out his toothbrush, paying no mind to his boyfriend’s antics as he places some toothpaste onto the bristles, going about his daily routine. George grumbles, lets go of his many blankets and shivers slightly, already missing the warmth.

Knowing this, Clay reaches out and places an arm around George, pulling him into his side. George openly invites the warmth that radiates off of Clay’s body and places loving kisses on his jawline and neck as the other man brushes his teeth. They share a mesmerisingly beautiful love, one that doesn’t need to be spoken about to know it’s there. Soft looks and small gestures are all that is needed to express their complete adoration for one another.

George grabs his toothbrush too- never leaving Clay’s side as he copies the actions that the other man had done before. Clay is done first and he spits the toothpaste into the sink, wiping his face with a towel as he waits for his lover, staring at him through the mirror in front of them. George raises an eyebrow at the smitten boy, who is now drawing shapes on George’s lower back lovingly. George is finally done and again copies the other boy, spitting out the last of the toothpaste. He barely gets the chance to place his toothbrush back down before he’s getting swooped up into a kiss, sweet with the taste of fresh toothpaste and love. He melts into Clay’s embrace. He loves this man with all of his heart, and when they pull apart, there are stars in his eyes and a lovesick smile on his face. The freckled boy kisses George again, but this time he moves to the corner of George's lips, getting rid of some toothpaste that was left.

Clay is his. He wants to shout it to the world, to have them tell stories of their love, the pureness of it all and the way his embraces make him feel like he’s flying, his kisses taking him to the moon and the stars, a love that makes him featherlight. He is at home with this boy, this wonderful boy who makes life feel like an eternal adventure as they discover new ways to love each other every day. Heart shaped bruises and late night kisses? It was all divine. He wanted to love this boy over and over again, no matter who he was or where he ended, he wanted to find his lover again, in every new life they end up living after this one, he wanted to spend it with Clay.

Clay breaks away softly, cradling George in his arms as his heartbeat thumps against George’s ear, a sweet melody that his own heart dances to. There is a hand in his hair again as Clay whispers sweet everythings into his ear as they stay, embracing each other for what feels like eternities, just them, deaf to the world.

Clay leans back down, kisses George again and smiles at the boy with such pure elation that George forgets to breathe. The smaller boy smiles up at the taller and strokes his thumb against Clay’s slightly chapped morning lips, before standing on his tip-toes to kiss his lover again, their movements in harmony as their love floats within unspoken words and soft gasps. He loves this boy so much. His lover, his beautiful lover.

Soft movements carry them back to bed as they embrace each other with all the love they can muster, minty kisses placed on delicate skin as they lie together in their own little far-away world, one that harbours sweet-spoken words and fields of flowers blooming from their connection. George feels like he could die from the pure joy that Clay’s tenderness has gifted him. They illuminate every corner of each other’s being as they whisper I-love-you’s between every kiss and warm embrace as the skies above sing about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all!!! <3
> 
> Kudos are appreciated too, this is my first fic lol :thumbs up:


End file.
